


Caring

by Raven_mcbain



Series: Alphabet prompts [2]
Category: Angel - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge fic, Drabble, F/M, No Dialogue, Short, more of a dribble really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain/pseuds/Raven_mcbain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some relationships never end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nakeisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakeisha/gifts).



> For my alphabet meme letter C.  
> For Nakeisha

Some realationships can never end no matter what. It goes beyond the love or eternal connection or whatever and slides simply down into the fact that you will always be there for eachother when you need it. They had that connection. It had taken her awhile to process it over the bad feelings and the hurt and the "oh God he left me" but she finally realized it. He would always be there for her if he was able and she would try the same for him. When her mother died he was all she needed and he came, when she thought that she could save him she didn't hesitate, distance does nothing to stop the careing and it was a comforting thought.


End file.
